Break My Heart
by Ithillium
Summary: Ginny loves Harry, and she's trying to tell him how she feels. I'm no good with summerys.


**This is from Ginny's POV. Takes place during Ginny's Fifth year. Almost like Ginny's writing it.**

**

* * *

**

**Break My Heart**

I love Harry Potter, but I don't know if he loves me back. It's so hard to tell someone how you feel. I have no idea how, when, or if I'll ever tell Harry how I feel. I don't know if anyone knows yet, but I guess it's kind of obvious. I'm just studying for the big test coming up. Though, I wasn't even really studying, I was thinking about how handsome Harry is.

"Are you even studying?" came a voice from behind me. I turned around, and it was my good friend Hermione.

"Oh, um… yes?" I said not really sure what to say at that moment. So I smiled and got back to "reading"

"You're a bad liar," she said pulling up a chair, and sitting next to me. "What's on your mind?"

I didn't want to tell her that I was thinking about Harry, so I had to make something up. I looked at what I was reading… potions, ugh.

"Um just studying potions! You know, for the test," I lied. I just smiled, and went to reading about potions. "So… how are you and Ron doing?"

"Please don't change the subject. Are you thinking about a boy?" Her question shocked the hell out of me.

"I-I-I well, ye- no! Uh… NO! Just thinking about potions! Mmm, yummy potions, and so fun to make!" Oh God I was making an idiot out of myself. Damn! Hermione knows better than anyone that I hate potions.

"Uh yeah… so who's the boy?" she asked. I got so embarrassed, and angry I just snapped.

"Alright! That's it Miss I-need-to-know-everything! I don't have to tell you everything about me! You don't need to know who I like or what the hell I'm doing every minute of my life! So why don't you Ron get a room and fuck the shit out of each other like you do every damn day! Oh yeah I know!" I don't know what came over me. I stormed off so angry with Hermione.

I went to my bed and screamed into my pillow. I heard the bell ringing. Damn! Now I need to go to potions class. I'll probably end up getting mad at Snape, get detention, and get points taken off Griffindore. I'll probably get points taken off for being late.

I rushed down to potions class. It had already started. I sighed, and sat down next to my friend Allie.

"Miss Weasly! You are late. One point from Griffindore," said Snape. Asshole. Get that stick out of your ass. I controlled myself from saying anything. The entire class was boring. Oh my god Harry you are amazing. I was thinking about Harry.

"Miss Weasly! I would advise you to pay attention. This will be on the test," said Snape.

"Yes Professor," If Snape says one more thing, I will snap again! The lesson was so boring that I fell asleep.

"Miss Weasly! This is the third time I've had to talk to you!" Snape yelled. Now I was really mad.

"Will you shut up! All I hear from you is Miss Weasly Blah Blah Blah! Well now I've gotten pretty damn sick of it. To you Slitherin is this nice obeying house, and Griffindore is a pack of wolves being let loose of the funny little bunny rabbits of Slitherin. Well, here are my words to you Professor! Shut the fuck up!" Today was really an off day. Snape's an asshole.

"Miss Weasly! Forty points from Griffindore! And you will be given detention! Now get out all of you! Class Dismissed!" And I thought that outburst was bad right after class I ran into Harry. I made him drop his books.

"Damn! I-I'm sorry let me help," I went down to help.

"No it's fine," he said almost sounding annoyed. What did I do? He gave me a kind of half glare. Shit! I could have told him there but- no! Not the right place. I need to wait for the right moment.

I got up, and walked back to the dormitories. Potions was my last class. After supper was my detention. Ron and Hermione weren't at supper. What a surprise. My detention was to clean the entire Great Hall, and help clean the dishes. I got back to my bed at 11 o' clock. After changing, I went straight to sleep.

"Harry I love you," she said with a tear rolling down her face. He looked shocked, and angry.

"_You love me?" He chuckled. "What makes you think I would love you back?"_

"_Harry I just-"_

"_No! Nobody loves you! Especially not me!" he finished with a painful slap to her cheek. He walked away leaving her in teary mess. He didn't just break her heart… he shattered it._

I woke up aches in my body, and tears in my eyes. I ran to the girls' bathroom, opened the stall, and vomited in the toilet. I was sick… great. I went to the nurse. She sat me down on a bed. She checked me with her stethoscope.

"Well Miss Weasly, it seems that your sickness is caused by stress. I advise you to take it easy for a couple of days," Stress? How was I stress- Oh crap. So I took it easy, like not studying so much, and not thinking about Harry so much. Until I ran into him again.

"Oh! Hi Harry," I smiled, and he smiled back. I had to tell him then, and there.

"Um Harry… who do you like?" I asked hesitantly. Hoping for an answer.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked.

"Because I just do," I told him simply, and I smiled.

"I can't tell you. Who do you like?" he asked. I was afraid of that. What should I tell him? I could feel the stress coming up again. So I took a deep breath, threw my arms around him, and embraced him in a passionate kiss. He broke away first. He looked shocked. I could feel my heartbeat speeding up, and the next thing I knew, I was running away from the scene. I ran to a tree outside, and started crying under it.

I don't know how long I was under the tree, but after a while I could hear my name being called. I looked up, and it was Harry.

"Ginny! Why did you run away?" he asked. I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Well, I was scared, I don't know what came over me! Oh, I'm so sorry!" I cried, burying my face in my hands.

"It's ok Ginny. I feel the same way about you," he said. I looked up at him. His beautiful face, his round glasses, and his lightning bolt scar.

"You do?" I asked not believing what I was hearing. He nodded, and I put my head down again, but he raised my chin, and we shared another passionate kiss underneath the big tree… the big tree that's actually the WHOMPING WILLOW! One of the branches grabbed one of my legs, and flung me up in the air. One of the branches grabbed Harry's wand as he was trying to cast a spell. The next thing I knew, I was in the medical wing. I woke up with Hermione, Ron, and Harry sitting around me. I smiled, and sat up. I felt my head… it hurt.

"Ow, what happened?" I asked.

"Well the Whomping Willow grabbed you, and Harry, and started flinging you around. During all that you bumped your head," Ron explained.

"Who saved us?" I asked.

"Professor Snape," said all three.

"What!? But he hates me, and I hate him!" I screamed.

"That doesn't mean that he wants you dead," Hemione said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. All of a sudden Ron and Hermione left, leaving Harry and me alone.

"Ginny, I'm sorry I couldn't help you," Harry apologized.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. I was the one who ran under the tree," I said.

"Still, I am sorry," he said. He moved closer to me, and we shared a deep passionate kiss. I love Harry Potter.

"Harry. Please… don't break my heart," I said being held in his loving arms, and resting my head on his chest.

"Never, Ginny. Never,"

* * *

**A/N: I don't really know much about Ginny, but I just wanted to make her like that. Well, R&R please.**


End file.
